elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ebony Mail (Of Boethiah)
Does anybody know if this armor counts as a "substitute" for the Ebony Armor for matching set perk purposes? 04:08, December 1, 2011 (UTC) since its a daedric artifact, i doubt it. though it shares the same chest peice, the shoulders are very different so its not the same as the ebony cuirass Zach9054 (talk) 04:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC) It does not. Irrelevant Label (talk) 03:35, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Just did this quest for the first time. Is there no helmet for this set? Just armor, boots and gloves? 06:18, December 4, 2011 (UTC) just armor, no boots ore gloves. The boots and gloves are for the ebony armor set, this is a unique cuirass. Zach9054 (talk) 10:00, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :At present, it is not possible to gain the benefit of the Matching Set perk with Ebony (Armor, Boots, Gauntlets, Helm), with or without the Ebony Mail. This is due to a bug that has persisted from launch to 1.3.10.0. This can be bypassed with mods. Also, this is not a cuirass. There are no cuirasses in Skyrim, nor are there greaves - all pieces labeled "armor" cover the torso and legs. Kastagir (talk) 06:33, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Effect on gameplay I dont know if anyone else noticed this, but when i sneak in Ebony Mail while a character is looking straight at me when the animation for the "shadow" effect completes my charact becomes hidden. if i switch to a different set of armor, like the Nightingale armor the person becomes aware of me. I think that it may actually have some effect on gameplay. Yes the Ebony Mail does indeed seem to lower an NPC's dectection rate. While this will not be noticeable at higher levels of sneak, it can make an immense difference at very low levels. -- Are you sure about this? Switching weapons/armor counts as a sound (at least I assume so, since Fallout, and Oblivion all did) so switching while sneaking will let them detect, or have a chance to detect. Granted, its impossible to determine without the TES, but any proof of this? Cyhawkx (talk) 11:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :The Ebony Mail Muffle effect is significantly better than normal muffle, the effect compensates for the fact it is heavy armor. A person wearing this is harder to detect than one wearing light armor, it is the ultimate sneaking gear when combined with light gloves, boots, etc and 40% or better sneaking enchants. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 17:20, December 10, 2011 (UTC) is there a console code for this ? Here's a bit of trivia: when upgraded by a max level blacksmith using fortify blacksmithing enchants, this Ebony Mail becomes worth well over 13000 gold. Not that any concientious player would ever sell it. Incrognito (talk) 01:11, January 14, 2012 (UTC) After upgrading it a lot mine is worth 26.666 (and I love the '666' on it). And I just read the Become Ethereal bug, I love the protection and the bonuses, but since I play 3rd person I hate the smoke and the black aura. Now I love this piece of armour even more. Disambiguation? Should this page be deleted and replaced with the Disambig template and a simple list of articles rather than summaries? The former is how all of the other disambiguation articles on the wiki are. Kroq-gar78 (talk) 08:25, December 28, 2012 (UTC)